


Wet Day Off

by Audzilla28



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperation, Frottage, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Piss, Rimming, Smut, Urine, guess who wins, its pretty close tho, so give kaoru some credit, they have a competition to see who can hold it the longest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28
Summary: “Kaoru, are you doing anything important tomorrow?” Rei’s soft voice reached his ears. Kaoru shook his head.“No, it’s one of our days off, idiot.” Rei rolled his eyes.“I know that. I scheduled it. I just wanted to know if you had any plans or anything like that,” Rei snorted in amusement.“No, I’m not doing anything. Why? You got some perverted plan or something?”“Maybe."
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Wet Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> um. im .um im haisdk hammina hammina hammin a jhamsnia uh asn
> 
> theyre too fun to write i cant stop indulging in them pelase help im being held captive by kaoru hakaze frm 3-a his blood type is b and he was born november third (starts cryin)

Kaoru snuggled in closer to Rei, entangled in each other as well as the heavy blankets that wrapped around them. Rei’s chest shook gently as he chuckled fondly, wrapping his arms tighter around Rei.

“Kaoru, are you doing anything important tomorrow?” Rei’s soft voice reached his ears. Kaoru shook his head.

“No, it’s one of our days off, idiot.” Rei rolled his eyes.

“I know that. I scheduled it. I just wanted to know if you had any plans or anything like that,” Rei snorted in amusement.

“No, I’m not doing anything. Why? You got some perverted plan or something?”

“Maybe,” Rei hummed, arms squeezing Kaoru’s waist for a second. “I’ll talk about it in the morning.” Rei pressed a few loving kisses to Kaoru’s forehead, Kaoru’s eyes closed as he tried to sleep. 

  
  


Before Kaoru could think anything else about Rei’s ominous words, he blinked awake, sunlight streaming through his blinds and hitting his face. He let out a low groan, burying his face into Rei’s chest as Rei stirred gently.

“Mm, g’morning Kaoru,” Rei’s deep morning voice made Kaoru suck in a breath quietly.

“Mornin’, Rei,” he replied, voice muffled by Rei’s chest. Rei’s arms came up to wrap around him, pulling him onto his chest. Kaoru adjusted his head so he was nuzzled against Rei’s chest, similarly to a koala on a tree, humming as he listened to Rei’s faint heartbeat. He was warm, his chest felt light, and he was wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms. Kaoru drank in this moment like it was the coldest water on a hot summer’s day, but he knew he’d have to move at some point. Rei’s arms squeezed him gently.

“Careful, bastard, I gotta pee but I’m not moving just yet.” Kaoru mumbled out drowsily. Rei hummed curiously, hands trailing down Kaoru’s back gently. He pressed his hands into Kaoru’s waist, making him gasp.

“I just told you to be careful, if you make me piss on this god damned bed I’m making you buy a whole new mattress with UNDEAD funds.” Rei looked down at him curiously.

“Why UNDEAD funds?” He hummed, fingertips kneading the skin above Kaoru’s hips.

“Because then you’d have to look the financial bastards in the eye and explain to them how you got piss all over it, and that’s why you needed to replace it.” A smirk danced across Rei’s lips, and he pulled his arms off of Kaoru.

“If you’re so worried about it, run to the bathroom while you can.” Kaoru moved his head, pressing his chin into Rei’s chest.

“While I can?” He raised an eyebrow, a little nervous at what Rei was insinuation. Rei flashed him a serious look, and he started slowly lowering his arms.

“Oh no,” he drawled. “The arms are coming back down, and who knows when they’ll open back up again.” Kaoru gasped, eyes widening as he shot up, slapping aside Rei’s arms as he bolted into the bathroom. He muttered to himself as he relieved himself - he knew Rei would find some sort of way to twist his threat back around onto him. Huffing in annoyance, he returned to the bedroom, flopping back onto Rei’s stomach with a grunt. 

“The fuck do you mean before I can’t?” Kaoru complained, dropping his head onto Rei’s chest. Rei wrapped his arms back around Kaoru, tugging the blanket up to keep them warm.

“I have some ideas of what we could do today,” he said simply.

  
\---------------------

Kaoru knew something was up when Rei made breakfast. Not only that, he made Kaoru’s favorite breakfast, humming as he flipped over pancakes in the pan. The bastard had even managed to hide a tub of whipped cream from him, smiling softly as he spread it onto the pancakes. He turned off the stovetop and brought the plates over to the table, flipping back to the kitchen to pull out some orange juice and water.

“Rei,” Kaoru called, a bit of concern in his voice. “What’s got you so excited this early in the morning?” Rei hummed as he poured orange juice into Kaoru’s cup.

“What do you mean?” He feigned. “I just got to wake up with my wonderful boyfriend, I’m just showing my appreciation.” Kaoru narrowed his eyes as he sipped at his OJ, still suspicious as he chowed down on his pancakes.

“I dunno what you’ve got planned, but I don't think I’m gonna enjoy it.”

“Well, considering you were the one who had me coat this table the other day, I think you’d enjoy what I have in store at least a little bit,” Rei waved a knife as he shot Kaoru a knowing look. Kaoru’s eyes widened as the memory replayed - he had had Rei desperate while doing his paperwork, and that’d come to fruition while they were on this very table. Kaoru coughed, pancake stuck in his throat as he swallowed forcefully. Rei’s red eyes glimmer mischievously.

“I’ll let you finish your breakfast before we get into it, okay?” Kaoru narrowed his eyes at him before nodding. At least let him eat his breakfast in peace.

\---

Kaoru chugged the rest of his juice, standing up to clear the table. Rei mirrored him, standing up to do it instead, but Kaoru shot him a look.

“I’ll get it, you did all the cooking,” Kaoru flashed a forced smile - he was just doing this so he didn’t have to clean up whatever Rei ended up doing with him later. He shuffled the plates from the table to the dishwasher, then scrubbing the pan Rei had used in the sink. He nodded proudly at the clean kitchen before turning back to join Rei at the table.

“So what -” Kaoru began to ask before Rei stood up, pulling something out of the fridge and returning with a pitcher and two glasses. Kaoru blinked.

“What are you doing?” Kaoru furrowed his brows as he asked. Rei slid a full glass of water over to him.

“Drink,” he instructed, pouring a cup for himself. Kaoru raised the glass to his lips tentatively before taking a swig, Rei mirroring the motion. Kaoru sipped half the glass before dropping it back down, still confused as to what Rei was planning. 

“We’re both going to drink,” Rei explained simply. “Both of us will hold it as best as we can. Loser owes the winner one wish.” Kaoru’s eyes widened.

“One wish?” Kaoru echoed, he thought for a second, then remembered a very important fact. “Hey, you have a stronger bladder than me, though!”

“True. I’ll try to drink more, then,” Rei said simply. Kaoru crossed his arms, content with Rei’s response as he finished his glass. Rei chugged the rest of his, pouring water into both of the empty cups again. 

“You’re on, bastard,” Kaoru grinned wildly. Rei simply smiled back at him, drinking his cup of water.

  
\-----------------------  
  


It wasn’t long before Rei and Kaoru had sat themselves on the living room couch, Rei turning on some sort of show before pulling Kaoru in close. The pitcher of water was close by, Rei pushing Kaoru’s glass into his hands as he took drinks from his own cup. They’d made it through a few episodes before Kaoru’s bladder twitched, starting to fill from Kaoru’s endless drinks. He was sat in Rei’s lap, head pressing into Rei’s stomach as Rei tugged his fingers gently through Kaoru’s hair. He adjusted his legs to relieve some of the pressure, but as the next episode started, Kaoru could feel the pressure growing. He glanced up at Rei, his face stoic, and Kaoru wondered if the bastard really was drinking more than him. He pushed his head back into Rei’s stomach gently, listening closely as Rei hissed under his breath.

It was starting to get harder to sit on his side, so he straightened, pulling his legs out from under him, and leaned on Rei. He spotted Rei’s leg slowly start bouncing, and a fire lit within him. Rei really was getting to that point, he realized as his own bladder groaned against his waistband. He let out a shaky breath, tugging the waistband of his sweatpants down to take some of the pressure off. Rei noticed, glancing at him with curious and knowing eyes as he dropped an arm to wrap around Kaoru’s waist. He squeezed at Kaoru’s skin gently, just putting the gentlest of pressure on him. Kaoru let out a small groan - it was really starting to get to him. He willed himself to make it through the next episode, then maybe he could try to tease Rei into helping him stave off his desperation. 

The end credits of the episode rolled by, and Kaoru pulled himself off of the couch. Rei flashed him a warning look. Kaoru simply shot down a naughty smile before setting himself on Rei’s lap, straddling his hips. He pressed his crotch into Rei’s abdomen, earning a breathy gasp as Rei wrapped his arms around Kaoru’s waist.

“You’re such a cheeky boy,” Rei teased, voice breathy as Kaoru grinded into him again. Kaoru could feel Rei hardening underneath him, his own arousal growing in his sweatpants. Kaoru simply hummed, pulled himself up to Rei to press a kiss to his lips. Rei’s fang brushed against his lip, and before Kaoru could process, his mouth parted and Rei drove his tongue in. Tongues swirling around each other, Kaoru kept grinding against Rei with more and more desperation. The pressure in his bladder faded to the back of his mind as Rei pushed his hands under Kaoru’s shirt.

Rei tore Kaoru’s shirt off, Kaoru reciprocating and dropping Rei’s shirt behind him. He dropped back down for a sloppy kiss, pressing their bare chests together. Rei’s hands ghosted up Kaoru’s sides, settling to pull at his nipples as he pushed his tongue into Kaoru’s mouth. Kaoru rolled his hips, letting out a groan as he remembered the pressure in his bladder. Both of them were hard at this point, Kaoru breaking off of Rei’s lips to tug at Rei’s waistband. Rei lifted his hips, letting Kaoru tug his sweatpants down, aching cock popping out. Kaoru did the same, pulling his pants down and pressing his own cock against Rei’s. Breath shaky, he wrapped his hand around both of their hot cocks, pumping his hand delicately around them. Kaoru shuddered at the stimulation, clouding his need to pee, and Rei sat back and watched, bring his hand up to fiddle with parts of Kaoru’s naked body lazily. 

It wasn’t long before Kaoru was gasping, rutting desperately into his hand. He flashed his gaze up to Rei, eyes full of desire as he let out a moan.

“Rei,” he moaned out, hand squeezing around their cocks. Rei grabbed at Kaoru’s hips.

“Look at you, my dear Kaoru,” Rei’s voice was deep, sending tingles up Kaoru’s spine. “You say you hate me, hate my teasing, but here you are doing all the work yourself.” Kaoru whined as his hand twitched, jerking himself and Rei roughly. Rei brought a hand up to Kaoru’s jaw, tracing it before pressing the fingertip against Kaoru’s lips. Kaoru opened his mouth, sucking his finger greedily as his hand worked itself harder. Rei slipped another finger into Kaoru’s wet mouth, feeling his tongue lap at his fingertips and mouth vibrate as he let out a muffled moan.

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” Rei’s eyes glittered with arousal and love, and Kaoru let out a grunt around the fingers in his mouth. Hips jolting, he came, white splattering across Rei’s stomach, letting out choked noises as he kept moving his hand. His motion slowed, still sucking greedily on Rei’s fingers as he came down from his orgasm. Rei chuckled, amused as Kaoru’s face flushed.

“I barely even did anything, and look at you.” Kaoru shivered, his desperation seeping back in as Rei sat up. “You’re such a good boy for me, I’ll treat you well.” Rei wrapped his arms around Kaoru’s hips, lifting him up as Kaoru let out a squeak. He scrambled to grasp onto Rei as he brought him over to the kitchen counter. He dropped him onto the countertop, humming happily as he tugged Kaoru’s sweatpants off.

“Look at this scrumptious meal I’ve found, I simply must indulge,” Rei teased, pushing Kaoru’s legs apart. “I must prepare it well, before I can eat it,” Rei’s wet fingers, covered in Kaoru’s saliva, prodded at Kaoru’s hole, quickly sinking two of them in carefully.

“Look, it’s already almost ready,” Rei drawled, pumping his fingers as Kaoru shivered, his cock hardening again. Rei’s free hand angled his legs up, giving Rei the perfect view.

“I should taste test it first, shouldn’t I?” He hummed, and Kaoru gasped.

“Rei, wait-!” Kaoru cried as Rei pulled his fingers out and dipped his head down, running his tongue flatly across Kaoru’s ass. Kaoru trembled, the sensation new and surprisingly arousing, as he buried his hands in Rei’s dark hair.

“Rei,” he groaned, Rei licking hungrily at Kaoru’s hole. He pulled back, satisfied.

“Tastes good,” Rei hummed, pushing his pants farther down his legs. He came close, settling himself between Kaoru’s shaking legs. Kaoru felt the heat from the tip of Rei’s cock press into him gently, Rei letting out a breath before he pushed in slowly. Kaoru gasped, hands grabbing at Rei’s arms as Rei sheathed himself entirely. Rei, deep in him, brushed up against Kaoru’s aching bladder, his legs trembling as Rei started a slow pace. As aroused as he was, he was fighting an uphill battle with his bladder, and he was nervous he was going to lose. 

“Rei,” he moaned out, hands flying down to press onto Rei’s abdomen, feeling his bladder push against his stomach. The pressure made Rei pause, groaning quietly, before continuing his pace. Rei’s eyes glistened as an idea made its way into his head, and he flipped Kaoru around, pressing his stomach into the counter.

“Since you want to play dirty, two can play that game,” Rei pulled Kaoru’s head up by his chin, other hand pushing Kaoru’s hips into the countertop. Kaoru let out a gasp, body shaking as he fought the pressure building in the base of his cock. Kaoru was struggling not to lose it - he wanted so desperately to have something to hold over Rei, at least once. He gasped as he felt a single spurt leak out of his cock, shooting into the cabinet doors underneath the counter.

“Rei,” he moaned out as a warning. Rei grunted, pace increasing as he wrapped his hand around Kaoru’s waist, grabbing at his cock and squeezing. All Kaoru could do was plant his hands on the cool countertop, body trembling as Rei pounded into him roughly. He glanced at Rei’s face - it was similar to one he’d seen before, just before he had pulled out and lost control last time. Newfound strength coursed through him, and he arched into Rei to increase the pressure on his bladder. Rei let out a low groan, fighting his desperation. Both of them shuddered and Kaoru gasped, his muscles giving way without much of a warning. 

Hot piss shot out of him, dousing the cabinets as he let out a loud moan, Rei rutting into him before pulling himself out. Kaoru glanced back again, a little confused at the lack of stimulation as he emptied himself, and realized Rei was finally able to relieve himself. Rei’s cock bobbed as piss arching out of his cock, splattering against Kaoru’s back. Both of them let out low groans as they emptied themselves, Rei rubbing his wet cock between Kaoru’s cheeks as he lazily jerked Kaoru’s twitching cock. Finally running on empty, Kaoru dropped his head against the counter, gasping for breath as Rei continued dousing his back. He grinded desperately into Rei, wanting for him to keep going. Rei shuddered as the rest of his bladder emptied, running down Kaoru’s torso and legs.

Finally, his strong stream tapered off, and Rei heaved a heavy breath. Kaoru let out a whine as he pushed his ass into Rei, wordlessly begging for him to continue. Rei let out a breathy chuckled and slid back in. Kaoru let out a moan - now that his bladder wasn’t weighing heavily on the back of his mind, the pleasure arching up his back as Rei pounded into him took him by full force, mind swirling with pure ecstasy.

“Ah, fuck, Rei,” he groaned out. Rei pounded mercilessly into him, kissing at his wet back roughly as both of them felt tension build in their stomachs. Kaoru came first, after Rei’s hand grazed against the tip of his cock, cum mixing in with the piss trailing down the side of the counter. Rei came soon after with a grunt, pulling out and coating Kaoru’s back with white. Kaoru dropped down onto the countertop, still shuddering as waves of pleasure washed over him.

“You lost,” Rei declared. Kaoru let out a groan, glaring up at him. 

“It was a tie!” Rei shook his head.

“I’m pretty sure you lost it before I did,” Rei hummed, hands gripping at Kaoru’s hips absentmindedly. 

“It was really close,” Kaoru shot back, losing his will to argue as Rei’s hands touched him gently. He let out a sigh. “What’s your wish?” Rei pondered for a moment, pretending to brainstorm.

“I’ll tell you later. Let’s get this cleaned up before something stains.” Kaoru suddenly became of the piss cooling on his skin, lapping at his feet on the ground and the mess on the cabinet doors. He groans, reaching for the paper towels.

“At least it’s not the mattress,” he grumbles as he pulls the entire roll out. “You and your perverted fantasies.”

“Hm, yet you indulge me in them quite easily,” Rei hummed, digging out some proper towels to wipe up the mess. Rei threw the towel on the floor, mopping up their liquids, before tugging Kaoru into him, planting a tender kiss to his forehead.

“Go warm the shower for me, my love?” Rei asked, Kaoru nodding. He tossed the wet paper towels into the garbage before making his way to the bathroom. He hummed a quiet tune to himself as he waited for the water to heat up, sighing as the water warmed his skin. It didn’t take long for Rei to slide in behind him, wrapping tender arms around his waist. A question poked at Kaoru’s mind.

“Why do you always clean up?” Kaoru asked. “I mean, not that I’m complaining, I just-”

“Because you’re indulging me,” Rei sighed, pressing sweet kisses to Kaoru’s neck. “You didn’t come to me and ask for me to piss on you during sex. I brought this to the table, so I clean up the messes I cause.” Kaoru hummed, pressing his back into Rei’s chest.

“Still, I always feel guilty….”

“You always seem happy to skip out when I say something,” Rei teased. Kaoru flushed.

“That’s cause you say something!” Kaoru protested. “I don’t want to just leave something messy because I don’t want to, y’know…” Rei let out a low chuckle into Kaoru’s ear.

“You’re too cute, my love.”


End file.
